A Girl, A Doctor, and A Blue Box
by fastreader12
Summary: Arya Comaditche has no idea what's in store for her when she meets the Doctor, a character from her favorite TV show. Spoilers: Definitely "Day of the Doctor," possibly up to "Time of the Doctor." It's in progress. Rating: T. It's "Doctor Who." FYI: May contain religious beliefs/information; Still in progress; Review if you so choose.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own DW, just Arya. Thanks for reading! Grazie!**

******AryaPOV******

Arya Comaditche was running through a gigantic forest. She navigated herself through the trees towards a sound she thought she would never ever hear in her life.

******DoctorPOV******

The Doctor was running around the console flipping random switches and pressing buttons. His long, brown coat was laying on one of the coral branches coming from the orangey walls of his ship. He didn't have anyone with him; he was all alone, for now.

The Doctor wondered where he would go, now that Rose, Martha, and Donna had left him, for one reason or another. He almost slapped himself.

_I need to think of happier things right now_, he thought.

He thought about Donna's grandfather, Wilfred. Wilf would probably be watching the skies for the Doctor's blue box.

_I really need to stop thinking about my previous companions_, he then thought.

The Doctor pressed some seemingly random buttons, and the TARDIS complied to his request, dematerializing into the Vortex, with the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS's breaks. It was a very bumpy ride compared to previous trips in to the Vortex, and it wasn't the breaks. The Doctor was flung around, and he barely managed to grab hold of the console. The TARDIS materialized, landing with the whooshing sound again, and unlocked her doors.

"Where have you taken me this time, old girl?" He looked at the scanners, but they wouldn't tell him anything. "You're trying to surprise me, aren't you?" The console hummed in an affirmative response. "I sure hope it's not too dangerous, unlike last time…"

The Doctor leaned out of the door, grabbing his coat as he did. Outside, there was a forest.

_A very big forest_, he added. There were aspen, maple, conifer, and many other kinds of trees and bushes. There were multi-colored leaves on the ground, and a somewhat chilly breeze in the air. The breeze didn't bother him though, the stillness did.

_Not quite full on winter here, probably autumn, or early winter season_, the Doctor thought.

"You sure like forests, don't you, girl?" he said, stroking the door.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pressed the button. The tip lit up blue, and made a high pitched buzzing sound, as the Doctor scanned his surroundings. He looked at it and said, "So… It's 2013, in Utah? I've been in Utah before, but it wasn't a nice experience… There was a Dalek, and Rose was there… Stupid Doctor!"

_Stop thinking about Rose! She's far away, safe with her family, and a meta-crisis me... _His thoughts rambled a bit, but then went back to the present.

He walked out the doors, and he heard the TARDIS lock the door behind him. Then he realized he had left his key inside, on the console.

The Doctor looked around, knowing the TARDIS would open up when it was time to leave, or when he needed her. "So, why did you bring me to Utah, in the middle of a forest?" The Doctor was interrupted by a ponytailed brown haired girl, with a brown jacket, a blue bandana around her neck, and dark brown boots running through the trees, towards him. "Hey! You there!" he yelled, hoping to get her attention.

She stopped, brushing the hair out of her face, and stood panting next to the Doctor, and said in an American accent, "Doctor?"

The Doctor was astonished, and didn't know what to say. "What? How did you know that?"

"Spoilers." she said, with a smile.

"Not that again!"

"OK, well you've met River Song. Are you more or less on your way and meet Ood Sigma again?"

The Doctor couldn't understand how the girl would have known about him. He replied, "Yes, but how?"

"Can't exactly tell you that... I don't think you'd believe me... If you'd like to talk, your TARDIS might be the place."

The girl gestured towards his TARDIS, asking, "Shall we?"

"Well... You've got a point there- never caught your name though-"

"Arya."

"Well... You see, I kind of... forgot my key..."

"You forgot your key." she said. It was a statement, not a question. "Can't you just ask her to open, or just snap your fingers?"

"Why would I let you into my TARDIS? I don't know you, and I don't know if I could trust you." he said, questioningly.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, so you won't until I tell you."

He opened his mouth to say something clever, but what ended up coming out was, "That's true."

The girl gestured again, and asked once more, "Shall we?"

He walked towards his ship, noticing that Arya followed. He got to the doors, and they opened. "That's new."

"Come on Doc, you can't just stand there with your mouth open, you'll end up swallowing bugs." she said, gently pushing him through the doors.

He started to walk up the ramp, but looked back to see if his new "Companion," _Not really a companion._ he thought, was amazed like all the others. He saw her eyes jump from one thing to another, the console, the Time Rotor, the doorway to the other rooms, but they came back to him.

"It's all real. You, the dimensionally transcendental TARDIS... It's incroyable."

He was a little disappointed, but he was surprised when she said 'dimensionally transcendental.'

She continued, rolling her eyes, "For your sake- 'It's bigger on the inside.'"

_I must have looked pretty disappointed._ he thought. _Anyways, I better find a better place for us to talk, there aren't any chairs in here._ The Doctor said, "We can talk in the library."

******AryaPOV******

"We can talk in the library."

When Arya heard that, she was very excited. There were rooms she had always wanted to see. _This is like the fanfiction I always read... Anyways..._ she thought. "Allons-y Doctor!"

"That's my phrase!" The Doctor did not look pleased.

"Vamos!- Is that better?" she said, trying to fix the situation.

"A little."

"Still, vamos Doctor. I want to see your library." She gestured for him to go first through the doorway. "Lead the way."

Arya followed him as he walked past the console, grabbing a silver object on a string, and through the doorway.

**AN: Sorry. I had to tweak the story a bit... my mind wanders...**

**Translations- Incroyable = Incredible (French), Allons-y! = Let's go! (French), Vamos! = Let's go! (Spanish)**


	2. Chapter 2

Arya followed the Doctor, and noticed he grabbed something shiny on his way to the doorway.

Arya's thoughts traveled everywhere as she walked behind him, the Doctor himself. _From his outfit, and especially hair, he is about to go have a picnic with Elizabeth and a Zygon, or he just came back from saving Gallifrey, one of the two. I sure hope it's the former, I want to meet 8.5 and 11..._

She walked right behind him, and noticed that the TARDIS really did move her rooms around. They went about five feet, and a huge, majestic set of doors was in front of them. _I'm guessing those are the doors to the library._ she thought excitedly.

She watched the Doctor push the doors open, and she knew what being 'exceedingly astonished' felt like. There were huge bookshelves, including rolling ladders, that extended as far as the eye could see. She could see handwritten signs everywhere- _Most likely for the companions._ There were signs for genres overall (adventure, romance, educational,...), and the more narrow topics (authors, series title). She looked up, and saw that there were multiple floors as well.

The Doctor was headed straight ahead, where a couple of chairs, a desk with a lamp, and several piles of books were. She saw him sit down, and realized she had stopped moving, so she ran over to him, sitting in a chair across from him.

He was watching her, and she thought it meant to start, so she did. "So... Questions?"

"How did you end up in those woods?" the Doctor asked.

"That requires some backstory," Arya said, "You may want to get comfortable."

The Doctor just leaned back in his chair. She continued, "I really truly do not know how I got here. I was in Temple Square with my family, walking around. My cousins were visiting, we don't see them often. Anyway, we were outside the Visitor's Center, and suddenly I was here, in the middle of the woods."

"You didn't hear or see anything?"

"Nope. There one second, here the next." There was a pause, and Arya decided to break it. "This may or may not sound strange, but where I'm from, you and your story are a TV show." The Doctor leaned forward at that. "That's how I know who you are, and all you do. Hopefully that clears some things up."

"Ah. That it does." The Doctor said.

"Any idea of how I can get home?" Arya asked.

"Other than the TARDIS, no idea. If you've seen my life, you know about multiverses..."

"Yup."

"And how it's very hard to get from one to another. My TARDIS was drained the first time I did that, and that was an accident, as you know."

"So you're stuck with me for a while."

"Or I could drop you off with a couple of my friends."

"NOT Jack. I refuse to be dropped off with Jack."

"Yes, he is one possibility."

"Can't I just stay here on the TARDIS, not touching anything important, while you go on your little adventures?"

"Possibly. You know what not to touch?"

"Console for sure. Never know what could happen if you mess around with it."

"True." She saw him laugh a little at that.

"May I? May I stay on the TARDIS?"

"We'll see. Give me some time. The TARDIS will make a room for you in the meantime."

"Grazie. To her and you."

"Do you need any help?"

"I think I've got it, thanks though." Arya stood up. "It really is great to meet you. Never give up hope though, ever." she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Arya headed towards the doorway, and pulled them open when she got there. She asked telepathically, _Would you please show me my room?_ She had no idea if it would actually work, but hoped. Arya thought she heard something behind her, and she turned around. There, in front of her, was a TARDIS blue door with her name in Orbonian, one of her favorite fictional languages. _Thank you._ she thought, hoping it got through.

She reached for and turned the handle, and walked through the door. The walls were covered in paintings of stars and galaxies. There was a bed with a light blue quilt on it, a nightstand and a lamp. She saw another door, and walked over to it. She opened it and saw a shower and a walk-in closet across from the shower. She walked back out, and saw a book on her bed. She picked it up, and was amazed to see the copy of "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes." It was the same book she was reading back at home, including the bookmark. On the nightstand was also her Youth Conference copy of "The Book of Mormon," with all of her notes and quotes.

_Thank you so much Idris! Thank you, thank you , thank you!_ she thought. She had wondered how she was going to keep up with her reading. She set her books down, and walked out of her room.

She suddenly felt hungry, and asked politely, _Kitchen please?_ Another door showed up. _Thanks._ She turned the handle and walked inside.

She saw an average looking kitchen, and looked through the cupboards to find something to eat. She found bowtie pasta in a cupboard above her head. She took it out, and put it on a counter. She saw a pan appear on the stove, and she filled it with water. As she set it to boil, she found the bananas. As soon as she pulled one off the bunch, she saw the water was boiling. "That was fast." she said to no one, as she put the lone banana on the table. She went over and picked up the box of noodles, and poured them in the pan.

A few minutes later, her noodles were done. They were in a bowl, made the way she always did, butter on them, not too much, but not too little. She put the banana in her jacket pocket and picked up the bowl of noodles and a fork. She went through the door, asking for the console room. Before she was through the doorway, she started to eat her noodles, just in case the Doctor was midflight.

Out in the hallway, still eating, she saw the entrance to the console room, and carefully made her way to it. She walked in, and saw the Doctor preparing to start up the TARDIS. At that moment, she decided to sit down and lean against the wall, just inside the room.

**AN: If you catch the 'exceedingly astonished' reference, kudos to you. I am LDS (a Mormon), so if I offend you with religious material inside my story, I am sorry. (The rules said nothing about religious material...)**

**Orbonian is from the "WondLa" series ("The Search For WondLa" and "A Hero For Wondla" [I suggest them to people who like/love SciFi]).**

**Translations: Grazie = Thanks (Italian). I like different languages, OK?**


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the hallway, still eating, she saw the entrance to the console room, and carefully made her way to it. She walked in, and saw the Doctor preparing to start up the TARDIS. At that moment, she decided to sit down and lean against the wall, just inside the room.

She managed to stay sitting up as the TARDIS took off, making the wheezing sound of the breaks. She saw the Doctor holding onto the console, and she continued to eat, managing to not spill her food. When the ship landed, she continued to watch, quietly finishing her food, and waited for the Doctor to hopefully notice her.

Sometimes she thought it strange that people rarely notice her, even when she was right in front of them. She really hoped the Doctor would notice her, and have a conversation with her, but she didn't know. _There is always hope._ she thought. **[AN: I'm debating whether or not to put in a flashback with some of Arya's school life. Message me for yea or nay.]**

Arya watched the Doctor look at the scanner, and look pleased.

"Did you find your room alright?"

"Yup."

"You obviously found the kitchen."

"Yup. So where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor looked over at her and said, "England 1562. I figured I should meet Elizabeth I sometime."

"You saw her when you met Shakespeare." she said, and finished off the last of her noodles.

"Well, that time she was mad at me for some reason, and she sent her guards after me, so I ran... Why are you on the floor?"

"I didn't want to spill my food." she said, putting her empty bowl down. She pulled the banana out of her pocket and offered it to the Doctor. "Banana?"

"Sure." She tossed it over to him, and he caught it. "Thanks."

"No problem. You go have fun with Elizabeth, and I'll go do my dishes and read my books."

"So you won't cause any trouble?"

"I won't, but you will. It follows you everywhere."

"Hey!"

Arya stood up, grabbed her bowl, and walked away saying, "Try not to do anything too dangerous or idiotic, will you?"

"Can't promise that." he said, smiling.

"So this does mean that I get to stay on the TARDIS while you're on an adventure right?"

"It does seem to be that way, doesn't it?"

"See you later, Doctor."

"Bye Arya."

Arya walked back to the kitchen, and cleaned up and put away her dishes.

_Oh he's going to have an interesting time, _she thought. _He has a picnic and proposes to Elizabeth, and runs from the Zygon... catches up with 11 and 8.5... I think I'll wait in the console room for them..._

"I think I'm getting ahead of myself, oh well."

She headed out the kitchen door, and went to her room. She jumped on her bed, picking up "Sherlock Holmes," and she started to read, the story, "The Red-Headed League."

******SeveralHoursLater******

Arya had finished "Sherlock Holmes," and was rereading Alma 44 in "The Book of Mormon." She loved that chapter. _Some of those people never learn..._ she thought, reading about Zerahemna trying to kill Moroni. Just as she finished verse 12, she thought she heard something large moving in the hall.

She peeked out the door, and saw the Doctor with Elizabeth passing her room, riding on a white horse. She shook her head, and silently laughed while closing the door. _Silly Doctor, you're riding on a Zygon, and you don't know it. _Arya then went back to reading about Moroni and Zerahemna.

******ALittleWhileLater******

Arya decided to go into the console room, and not touch anything, with the pocket-sized book, "Michael Vey: The Prisoner of Cell 25." She had found it in the library, and decided to read it again. She sat in the one chair in the console room, the captain's chair, and waited for the Doctor to return.

******Later(Again)******

Occasionally she had felt the TARDIS move, but she knew it was Elisabeth moving it. _We're probably in the courtyard now._ she thought.

Then, the Doctor ran in. "How was the wedding?" she asked, still reading her book.

"How? Oh, TV show. Well, it was alright. I've got people coming in..."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on." Arya said. "I'm just going to stay right here, don't mind me." She watched the Doctor as he went around the console, preparing for take off.

She put the book in her lap as 8.5, 11, and Clara walked in.

"You've let this place go a bit!" she heard 8.5 say, while 11 tossed a clear ball, the stasis cube, in the air.

"Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it." 11 said.

"Don't you listen to them!" her Doctor said, while patting the rotor. An alarm was going off, and the console sparked, and the walls changed to the classic background, roundels. "Ooh! The desktop is glitching."

"Three of us from different time zones, it's trying to compensate." 8.5 said.

11 got excited, and pointed at the walls saying, "Hey, look, the round things."

"I love the round things." the Doctor said.

"What ARE the round things?" 11 said.

"No idea." the Doctor said.

"Roundels." Arya mumbled, though no one heard her.

Something beeped, and 11 flipped a switch, saying, "Oh, dear, the friction contrafibulator." The switch also changed the background again, this time to 11's. "Ha! There! Stabilised."

The Doctor looked around, and said grumpily, "Oh, you've redecorated! I don't like it."

11 frowned and said, "Oh? Oh, yeah. Oh, you never do!" 11 continued, "Listen, we're going to the National Gallery - the Zygons are underneath it."

Clara spoke, "No, UNIT HQ, they followed us there in the Black Archive." The three Doctors looked at her. "OK...so you've heard of that, then."

"Of course they have." Arya said. "They've been there before." Everyone looked at her. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm Arya. I'm just here to watch."

"I don't remember you at all." 11 said, crossing his arms.

"Hopefully I won't be here too long, as _s__omeone_ promised he'd get me home." she said, looking at her Doctor.

"Hey!" the Doctor said, looking offended.

"Who is she really?" 11 stage whispered to the Doctor.

"She's from a different universe. I came across her, and I said I'd get her home."

"Nice bowtie." Arya said, looking at 11. 11 consciously straightened his bowtie.

"See? Someone in all of time and space likes them."

"Bowties are cool." she said, "Along with fezzes and stetsons. What?" Everyone was looking at her again. "Don't you have a call to make Doctor-with-a-bowtie?"

"So I do, thank you."

"Shoo! I want to read." she said, gesturing for them to go.

******Again******

11 was using a communicator to talk with the people in the Black Archive. They heard Kate say, "You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter."

11 started to talk to them, and said, "Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?"

Kate asked, "Doctor?"

11 replied, "Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS." he continued, "I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off."

"Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with." her Doctor said seriously.

11 tried to land the TARDIS in the Black Archive, but was unsuccessful. "Kate, we're trying to bring the TARDIS in. Why can't we land?" 11 asked.

"TARDIS-proof." Arya coughed. Her Doctor heard her.

"I said, switch it off." Kate said firmly.

"No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!" 11 was nearly yelling.

"The Tower of London, totally TARDIS-proof." the Doctor said.

"How can they do that?" Clara asked.

"Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable." 11 said.

8.5 was looking at the stasis cube which had been put on the console. "We don't need to land." he said.

"Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up." the Doctor said. Arya rolled her eyes.

"No, we don't. We don't. There is another way." he picked up the cube. "Cup-a-soup." The Doctor and 11 looked excited. "What is cup-a-soup?"

**AN: I had a lot of fun with this one. Obviously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, ClaraOswinOswin. I really am trying to finish this, but I can't find any inspiration to write... Hopefully this weekend. We shall see... I'm working on it.**

11 went to the TARDIS doors, opened them, and grabbed the phone from the box. The Doctor and Clara were piloting the ship, while Arya and 8.5 watched 11 make the call to McGillop.

"Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to." There was a small pause, "You were just talking to me, I know. I'm a time traveller - figure it out. I need you to send the _Gallifrey Falls_ painting to the Black Archive. Understood?"


	5. An So sorry

I am _so so_ sorry. I hate to be one of those authors. _So_ sorry.

I'm currently working on an Avengers story... I don't believe I'll forget my previous stories, but it'll be a long time 'til I get back to those. I will have to go through them again, and I think I'll be changing some things up, along with grammar/spelling mistakes.

Again, so sorry.

Hopefully the first chapter of my Avengers will be up sooner or later.

-Scholar


End file.
